1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil level gauge structure.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional oil level gauge is attached to an upper portion of the crankcase cover, which necessitates an oil level gauge that is long and large. In addition, since the conventional gauges are configured such that their gauge section is guided, the length of shaft portion of the conventional gauge needs to be increased accordingly. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-38655.